Countdown Until Your Death
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: Tsuna has 30 days. There is no exception. If he uses those days wisely, he'll possibly be happy; if he hides away from the truth and doesn't believe this man, he'll die worthlessly.


Only a dark aura surrounded the area.

Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard.

Only one soul will leave here alive, and it isn't going to be someone who deserves the life.

If listened closely, there were footsteps. It was obvious that hope and faith were not even in consideration anymore; there was none left. Tsuna ran helplessly away from death, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape it this time. He hid behind every obstacle there was. Even though it was impossible, he tried to flee – the more time he could buy, the longer he could extend his life. But, before long, he was completely exhausted. He knew that if he stopped now, it was the end, so he had to keep going somehow.

"Please, spare my time…" A man of black and red gained up quickly, without even breaking a single sweat. He was clearly human, but just dressed abnormally; wearing leather knee-high combat boots, a striped cape of black and red, shirt and pants with the word 'execution' printed in every corner, and he carried an axe that was probably heavier than his own weight. He smelled like blood, and indeed, he was also bloodthirsty.

There was no need to listen to his words. Tsuna continued sprinting, though he had no idea where the end or the walls were. The place was of complete darkness, except for the dim moon light reflecting off of the man's black and red striped mask. Tsuna looked back behind him every couple seconds to see how far he's escaped, but noticed that the man was gone. He turned looked around at every corner of the room – this demon was stalking him.

Suddenly, a cold piece of metal was place right before Tsuna's neck, slightly under his chin. "I prefer you stop scattering around, it's not going to do you any good anyways." The man slid his monstrous axe lightly across Tsuna's fragile skin; petite streams of blood leaked from the wound. Tsuna shut his eyes tightly to restrain the sharp pain. "I might as well give you a slow and painful death, actually."

Tsuna wasn't willing to give up, even though he knew well that he couldn't win this fight. All around him were the blood of his friends – he was already lying in a pool of it. They were all assassinated way before he arrived at the scene, but the man didn't decide to discard them, he wished for Tsuna to see how they ended up. How anyone would have ended up if they were associated with the Vongola. Each and every one of them lay cold and scattered along the floor right beside Tsuna's feet. "I'm not dying today," he used the last of his strength to lift himself up from the ground. "Not after you've killed them all." He struggled to stand.

The man smirked and placed his axe closer to Tsuna's throat, he wasn't going to let him go just like that. The blade glided across Tsuna's neck once again; this time creating a deeper gash – one way or the other, he would die of blood loss. "You seem determined to defeat me," he snickered and bent down close to Tsuna's face, so he would be able to smell the scent of fresh blood. The man tilted Tsuna's chin up with two of his fingers, he wore black leather gloves. "You see, your friends and family are all gone – you have nothing to live for, anyways."

Tsuna growled in reply, his throat was clogged with his own blood from the internal bleeding in his lungs. "I-I'll kill you," He warned, and tried to push the man away from him.

Said man laughed a little and considered Tsuna's threat, even though he wasn't the least bit scared. "Tell you what," He started, while walking back to kneel beside Tsuna. "I'll give you thirty days…" Without further explanation, the man swung his axe once, using full power at the boy with a grin on his face – and scarlet blood suddenly drenched everywhere.

GASP.

Tsuna sat up in bed, sweating pools. His face was entirely wet and burning with fear. He looked around the room; at every angle and edge to see if this really was reality. 7:41 AM Was that really just a dream? But, he's seen that face somewhere before, almost daily, actually. Though, he never knew where he's seen it, it always appeared in a crowd, never alone.

"What's with you?" Reborn asked with an incredibly serious expression, as he climbed onto Tsuna's bed. Tsuna explained everything. "Hn, that seems interesting."

Tsuna stared at Reborn, he expected him to at least worry about the situation. But then again, Reborn rarely acted like he was concerned when he really was. "Does it not bother you at all?" He asked with a miserable expression.

"I guess it does slightly," the Arcobaleno replied and hopped off of the pillow. "I don't know if I should be anxious or not – the situation seems pretty grim." Reborn walked out of Tsuna's room without another word, and headed downstairs.

Gazing blankly, Tsuna sat still on his bed and thought about Reborn's words. If he had said that the dream was something serious, then he must have meant it. Reborn rarely cared for anything so childish, such as believing that dreams were real; like right now. Tsuna fell back onto the sheets and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. That man had given him thirty days – but, for what? If he had meant thirty days left for him to live, Tsuna would definitely start distressing; he should be, honestly.

After a few minutes, Tsuna finally got up. He head to the bathroom to wash up his face. Without looking around, he directly sat down on the toilet to release. "What the hell?!" He suddenly yelled; the entire house echoed with his voice.

Reborn quickly rushed back upstairs to see what Tsuna has gotten himself into. He slammed the door open with a kick, "Did you drown in the toilet?" He snickered. But noticed that Tsuna wasn't actually doing anything humiliating; he was staring with widened eyes at the mirror before him. "Oh, you finally noticed how stupid you look, I see?"

Though, Tsuna didn't glare at Reborn like he usually did whenever he insulted him. Tsuna didn't even take his eyes off the mirror for a single second to look at Reborn, he only pointed at the reflection. "D-Do you see that, Reborn?" He asked while sweatdropping.

Reborn tilted his head and stepped further into the bathroom to get a better look, but he didn't see anything at all. All there was were the reflection of objects in the room and the two of them. "Are you f**king with me?" Reborn kicked Tsuna hard on the side of the head, since he caused him to worry so much about his safety.

"Reborn!" Tsuna held his head in pain and squat down near the floor. He looked up at Reborn after a while, with tears still dripping down his chin. "I'm not lying, really! Look," He pointed again, but this time, Reborn wasn't going to buy it.

"If these are hallucinations due to that bad dream, then I'll shoot you."

"No! W-Wait, are you sure you don't see anything?" Tsuna asked, and stood up.

"I don't see anything but us in the mirror."

Tsuna sighed and gave up on trying to convince Reborn, since something that infant couldn't see for himself; he wouldn't believe. "Well, there was a picture-like thing just a few seconds ago. It was the man who… who killed us." Tsuna started to tear up again, but this time it's not because of physical pain. He leaned against the side of the bathroom and slumped down into a sitting position.

Reborn frowned, then walked over to hop onto Tsuna's knees. "No-good Tsuna, you can't give in to such pathetic things," he said.

"What?" Tsuna peered up at Reborn with one eye still covered by his auburn fringes.

"If thirty days is what we have, then I'm not willing to put that to waste."

"How are you are going to make up those days?"

Reborn shrugged a little, "I don't know, but we will, stupid Tsuna." He then left the bathroom without looking back.

Smiling weakly, Tsuna stood up quickly and washed his hands. He ran down the stairs right afterwards, and greeted Nana and Iemietsu. Even though his days were now numbered, he tried to be as happy as possible. Tsuna finished the fantastic breakfast of bacon, eggs, ham, and waffles that his mother had prepared especially for him. Right after, he couldn't have cared less about school, he immediately asked them all if they could just go on vacation somewhere for at least thirty days.

Iemietsu looked at him weird for a while, but shrugged it off, "Sure, Tsuna!" He grinned widely and ruffled Tsuna's as Tsuna giggled happily. "Invite anyone you'd like – in fact, invite all your friends!"

Tsuna brightened up and nodded. He walked over to the phone hung up on the wall, and dialed in everyone's phone number. They all agreed with the idea, since it also saves them from the hard working days of going school. Tsuna ran up the stairs and got dressed faster than usual. He came back down, sat on the couch of their living room, and began to wait patiently for his fellow friends.


End file.
